untitled
by chohana68
Summary: Jika Sehun adalah Raja Putih, maka Luhan adalah Ratu-nya. Ratu yang berusaha melindungi sang Raja walau tahu jika tak kuat lagi bila ingin melindungi ribuan rahasia berbahaya yang bahkan tak diketahui Raja-nya. Tanyakan saja pada tetes hujan, rahasia apa yang berusaha ia lindungi. [EXO] /Sehun/Luhan/Hunhan/mystery/drama/crime/
1. Prologus

Cho Hana storyline

.

untitled

.

Oh Sehun

LuHan

others

.

Hunhan. BL. Yaoi. Mystery. Thriller. Crime.

.

Seluruh pemain di cerita ini adalah milik orang tuanya, dirinya, agensi, dan tentu saja milik Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" ** _Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu._** "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jarum jam berdetak dengan ketukan yang konstan tanpa henti. Menciptakan alunan melodi pengisi kesunyian di malam itu.

Sekalipun hujan turun dengan deras, detakan jarum jam itu tetap terdengar di beberapa penjuru ruangan. Berpadu dengan tetesan hujan, membuat melodi itu semakin menarik perhatian seseorang.

Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya. Merasakan daya tarik dari alunan melodi hujan dan jarum jam. Melangkah perlahan keluar dari bilik kamarnya dengan gontai. Tak ada satupun sumber cahaya dari dalam kediaman Luhan. Namun itu tak membuat dirinya kesulitan untuk menggunakan indera penglihatannya. Setidaknya ada pantulan cahaya lampu dari luar kediamannya.

Di tengah gelap dan dinginnya malam, Luhan melangkah menyusuri kediamannya itu. Entah apa yang ingin ia lakukan saat itu. Ia hanya terus melangkah tanpa henti.

Tempat yang dihuni Luhan bukanlah tempat yang mewah apalagi seperti istana. Tempat itu hanyalah tempat sederhana. Namun rasanya sangatlah luas tempat itu ketika hanya dihuni oleh Luhan dan saudaranya.

Entah telah berapa kali Luhan menapakkan telapak kakinya di atas lantai, namun jelasnya saat ini ia berhenti melangkah. Ia menatap sesuatu di hadapannya. Ada sebuah benda seperti bola tertutup kain tergeletak di permukaan lantai. Luhan tanpa ragu menggapai benda tersebut. Membuka kain pembungkusnya dengan perlahan.

Luhan menatap benda itu tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian membawa serta benda itu dalam hentakan kaki selanjutnya.

Oh, Luhan menemukan noda jejak kaki di lantai rumahnya.

Luhan membenci sesuatu yang kotor, tapi untuk saat ini ia tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun pada kondisi di hadapannya. Selain jejak kaki, ada beberapa benda yang terjatuh dan berserakan di atas lantai.

Luhan lanjut melangkah tanpa peduli akan kondisi itu. Sepertinya tak ada niatan di hatinya untuk merapikan tempat itu saat ini.

Langkah kaki itu membawa tubuhnya ke sebuah ruangan. Jika di ruangan lain ia masih bisa menggunakan indera penglihatannya, maka di sini tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apapun. Hanya hitam kelam di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu memilih untuk mengambil sebatang lilin dari dalam laci lemari yang tak jauh dari ambang pintu itu. Dinyalakannya lilin itu agar dapat membantu indera penglihatannya di dalam sana.

Tak ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu, Luhan mulai menyusuri ruangan itu. Ruangan itu lebih besar dari kamar Luhan, hanya saja begitu banyak barang di sana hingga membuat ruangan itu terasa sangatlah sempit. Saking banyaknya barang-barang di sana, tak jarang Luhan tanpa sengaja menabrak salah satu dari barang-barang tersebut.

Tak ada yang tahu ke mana tujuan pemuda ini sebenarnya. Hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu akan ke mana kaki itu membawa tubuhnya. Ia terus menyusuri ruangan tersebut. Melangkah di antara benda-benda tua.

Langkahnya lama kelamaan semakin melambat. Hingga akhirnya ia memberhentikan langkah itu.

Hal yang membuatnya berhenti melangkah karena adanya tubuh anak manusia yang tergeletak di lantai.

 _Di sini rupanya._

Luhan menyeret tubuh itu. Entah mengapa untuk saat ini sulit baginya untuk membawa beban di punggungnya. Mungkin ini disebabkan oleh fisiknya yang sedang melemah, pemuda itu sedang sakit.

Hujan belum juga berhenti. Udara dingin menusuk hingga ke rusuk saat pintu penghubung antara dunia dalam dan luar terbuka. Luhan menghapus peluh pada pelipisnya. Napasnya sedikit tidak teratur. Ia lelah, tapi ia harus mengurus orang ini terlebih dahulu.

Luhan berusaha menyelesaikan aktivitasnya itu dengan cepat. Ia melangkah ke tengah halaman belakang rumahnya. Tak peduli walau tetesan hujan membasahi dirinya. Ia malah berterima kasih kepada air mata dari langit itu karena saat ini ia sangat tertolong.

Luhan berjongkok di tengah halaman. Ia menggeser beberapa daun kering yang berada di atas sebuah besi. Besi berbentuk bundar itu seperti menempel di tanah. Diangkatnya besi itu hingga terlihat sebuah liang tanpa cahaya. Liang itu merupakan tempat pembuangan air yang terhubung ke sungai.

Luhan kembali ke teras rumahnya, membawa tubuh tadi ke tengah halaman. Kemudian, dilemparkannya tubuh itu ke dalam pembuangan air.

Luhan menghela napasnya berat. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air hujan. Sesaat kemudian ia menggapai benda bulat berbungkus kain yang sejak tadi ia bawa. Ia buka kembali kain yang telah bernoda itu untul melihat wajah yang ada di baliknya sebelum ia benar-benar melemparnya ke dalam pembuangan air.

Kau sudah tahu bukan benda itu apa?

.

.

.

.

.

Hai? Aku kembali.

Kira-kira adakah yang tertarik dengan cerita ini? Kalau ada, Insya Allah bakalan di lanjutin. Kalau ga ada, ydh gpp :)

Oke di sini gue sangat menerima kritik dan saran dari kalian. So, silahkan tulis di kolom review. Mungkin dari prolog ini ada yang aneh atau apa gitu boleh ditanyakan di kolom review. Kalau ga ada yang mau ditanyakan atau ngasih kritik/saran, kasih review juga boleh dong hehe /plak

oiya, ini ff judulnya bukan "untitled" ya. itu judul sementara doang, karena gue belum punya judul yang pas. ada yang mau kasih saran *lah orang ga tau ceritanya gimana nyuruh saran judul*

Udah ya cuap cuapnya. Bye

 **Published on FFN**

 **September 13, 2017**

 **11.50 PM**

 **-Hana**


	2. one

**Untitled**

by: chohana

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sunday is gloomy,_

 _My hours are slumberless,_

 _Dearest the shadow_

 _I live with are numberless_

 _Little white flowers will_

 _never awaken you_

 _Not where the black coach_

 _of sorrow has taken you_

 _Angles have no thought of_

 _ever returning you_

 _Would they be angry_

 _if I thought of joining you?_

.

.

.

.

.

Gelap gulita angkasa raya masih setia menyelimuti sang Gaia, menunggu Hemera tiba membawa secercah cahaya di tengah gulita. Tetes demi tetes butiran air mata langit, meloncat dengan irama yang selaras. Rintik demi rintik itu terjun dengan melodi tanpa musik.

Bak anak panah mereka menghujam bumi, membangunkan petrichor dari dalam sana. Ketika tangisannya mulai mereda, _petrichor_ mulai berkelana. Membaur pada hawa dingin Kota Seoul. Aromanya yang begitu kentara terendus, menciptakan kisah tersediri bagi masing-masing penghirup. Saat itu, manusia masih berkelana di alam bawah sadar. Melewatkan begitu saja relaksasi dari sang alam.

Benar jika saat ini masih terlalu awal untuk beraktivitas, terutama pada hari Minggu. Hawa yang telah menyentuh kata dingin itu membuat anak manusia semakin nyaman bergelung dalam selimut masing-masing. Enggan untuk sekedar menampakkan tubuhnya walau hanya sebesar biji padi. Namun tetap saja ada pengecualian bagi beberapa anak manusia lain. Pengecualian ini berlaku bagi sosok Luhan.

Lelaki itu mengalami stagnasi dalam waktu panjang. Dirinya terjerat di dalam sebuah persimpangan menyemakkan. Persimpangan yang memecahkan kepalanya di tengah dinginnya Kota Seoul.

Ada kala dirinya ingin berserah pada angin. Membiarkan angin menghembus sepintal benang kusut dalam benaknya. Namun rasa-rasanya begitu sulit untuk membiarkan angin membawa benang-benang itu sebelum dirinya menemukan ujung pangkalnya.

Satu hal yang dikatanya harus ia lakukan saat ini: membiarkan air jatuh membasahi kepala hingga wajah seputih porselen itu. Tak peduli jika air yang mengalir pada keran wastafel-nya itu sedingin es, ia tetap menikmatinya. Butir-butir air mencoba untuk menjelajahi kulit pucat di balik kaus yang bernoda, sedangkan lelaki itu acuh.

Luhan memandangi pantulan wajah basahnya di cermin yang sedikit dihiasi bulir-bulir air. Begitu dalam ia tatapi manik matanya sendiri. Tenggelam dalam danau tenang di tengah pupilnya. Jemarinya meremas kedua sisi wastafel. Mencetak noda menyerupai pola jemarinya. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa sisi yang bertolak belakang, kembali menciptakan perang antara sisi-sisi dalam raganya.

Jarum jam tak berhenti berdetak. Waktu terus mengalir seperti aliran air keran yang tak ia tutup. Sepersekian detik kemudian, noda merah pekat pada beberapa titik di wastafel menarik seluruh atensinya. Matanya terkatup rapat diiringi helaan napas berat.

Jemarinya bergerak. Menampung air keran menggunakan telapak tangannya. Ia basuh noda-noda yang mengotori wastafel putih gading miliknya. Mengusapnya perlahan, tak ingin melihat kembali bercak-bercak yang begitu meremukkan hatinya.

Dengan hati yang masih bekecamuk, dibawanya tubuh menggigilnya menuju bath up yang telah terisi penuh oleh air dingin. Menenggelamkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya adalah pilihannya saat ini. Berharap seluruh untaian benang kusut di benaknya ikut tenggelam. Tenggelam bersama seluruh darah menjijikkan sekaligus menyakitkan pada tubuhnya.

Ia tak peduli bila tubuhnya akan membeku dalam air tersebut, ia tak peduli akan apapun tentang dirinya saat ini, yang ada di pikirannya adalah satu.

Hari ini, sungguh hari minggu yang suram.

.

-. **UNTITLED**.-

.

Suasana hening, dalam sebuah ruangan berukuran enam belas meter persegi maupun ruang di belakang kaca satu arah. Luhan tenggelam dalam amarah yang semakin meluap, lelaki di hadapannya terdiam dengan sebuah ketenangan pada rautnya. Aura keduanya yang bertentangan, membumbung tinggi hingga membaur dengan atmosfir.

Bagaimana bisa terjadi suara detak jarum jam pada pergelangan tangan yang terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga, bahkan hembusan napas yang teratur pun terdengar bak angin di pesisir pantai? Oh, astaga! Tak adakah salah satu dari kedua belah pihak yang ingin memecahkan kesunyian ini?

Mungkin ada dari sebagian orang yang tahan akan keheningan dan kesunyian. Mengikuti alur hingga dengan sendirinya keheningan dan kesunyian itu membuyar. Tapi tentu saja hal ini tidak berlaku bagi Luhan. Dirinya bukanlah seseorang yang dapat menunggu dan menghabiskan begitu banyak detik berlalu dalam keadaan itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin keparat ini benar-benar menggunakan haknya untuk tetap diam?" Pikir Luhan dalam kekesalan yang amat mendalam. Sungguh ia ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dengan cepat. Bukan hanya lelaki itu yang harus ia pikirkan. Ada banyak hal lain yang tengah menunggu dirinya. Bagaimana bisa lelaki gila itu menyita banyak waktu dan tenaganya?

Di ambang batas kesabarannya, ia coba menembakkan pertanyaan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Jadi tuan Kim, sampai kapan kau akan menjadi batu?" Rahangnya mengeras, jemarinya terkepal di atas permukaan meja.

Luhan merunduk, sekedar menatap wajah lawan bicaranya itu. Jemari yang terkepal perlahan terbuka dan bergerak untuk mendekatkan secarik kertas bergambar pada lelaki di hadapannya. Berharap strategi ini mendapat respon dari si lawan bicara.

Luhan memincingkan matanya sembari mengetuk-ngetuk jemari di atas kertas tersebut. Membuat ketukan konstan dan mengintimidasi di atas gambarnya.

"Kau mengenalnya, bukan?"

Pihak lawan tetap bertahan dalam pendiriannya. Sudah lewat dua puluh empat jam lelaki tersebut memilih untuk membisu.

Brak!

Luhan memukul permukaan meja, cukup membuat lelaki berbalut seragam oranye itu terperanjat. Emosi Luhan telah tiba di ubun-ubun, sedikit demi sedikit meluap. Tidak meledak, Luhan berusaha keras menahan.

Lelaki di hadapannya mendongak, membalas tatapan Luhan. Dari balik manik hitam itu terpancar begitu banyak perasaan yang Luhan sendiri tak bisa deskripsikan.

"Kau hanya menyusahkan dirimu." Raut lemah itu, perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman. Namun tetap tak melepaskan raut lemahnya. Senyuman itu dilemparan kepada anak-anak manusia di balik kaca satu arah. Ketegangan semakin menguar hingga ke luar ruangan kedap suara itu.

"Lalu, apa yang harus ku lakukan agar aku tidak menyusahkan diriku sendiri?" Luhan menumpukan seluruh beban tubuh pada kedua sikunya di atas permukaan meja. Wajahnya ia dekatkan ke arah lelaki tersebut, berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dirinya-lah yang sudah pasti akan segera memenangkan perang dingin di antara mereka.

Jika diibaratkan catur, Luhan adalah Raja Putih sedangkan narapidana di hadapannya adalah Raja Hitam. Luhan memiliki berbagau bidak catur, Raja Hitam hanya sendiri di board bagian seberang. Lantas mengapa sulit sekali bagi dirinya untuk mengalahkan Raja Hitam tanpa bidak?

"Kau hanya perlu membebaskanku—" Lelaki itu mengikuti pergerakan Luhan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan raut begitu menantang. "—sebelum aku mencicipi darahmu yang kuyakini semanis stroberi."

"Apa...?"

"Kau sudah tidak bisa—"

Tak!

Penonton dari balik kaca satu arah bergegas memasuki ruangan saat lelaki itu menekankan besi borgol pada pergelangan tangannya ke leher Luhan. Luhan tak dapat berkutik saat besi itu menjepit trakeanya. Bahkan untuk sekadar menghela napaspun begitu sulit.

"SUDAH KUBILANG KAU HANYA PERLU MEMBEBASKANKU!"

Detik selanjutnya, Luhan terbatuk. Siksa itu terlepas dari Luhan saat beberapa lelaki menarik si penyerang untuk keluar dari ruangan kedap suara itu.

Luhan menyentuh lehernya, merasakan otot di sana begitu tegang. Ia mendesis menahan sakit yang semakin menjalar.

"Kau baik?" Kris—salah satu rekan kerjanya—muncul dari balik pintu, membawa raut penuh kekhawatiran yang berusaha disembunyikan. Diusapnya pundak Luhan lembut sebelum akhirnya menuntun Luhan untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Luhan masih terus mengusap lehernya sendiri. Goresan tipis terukir di leher putih miliknya. Pola kemerahan yang samar, tampak kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Memang bukanlah luka yang tergolong parah, namun tetap saja ada rasa perih dan memanas menjalar di sekitarnya.

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku ambilkan air." Dirinya mendapat sebuah anggukan patuh dari Luhan sebelum memutar balik tubuh semampainya.

Luhan menurunkan pinggangnya di atas sebuah bangku panjang kemudian bersandar pada besi yang terasa dingin. Menatap ke arah langit-langit lorong dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya melayang ke berbagai arah. Jemarinya tetap tak henti mengusap-usap lehernya. Berharap rasa perih perlahan pergi meninggalkannya.

Helaan napas Luhan begitu terdengar memenuhi telinganya sendiri. Lorong tempatnya berada —yang saat itu kosong— memantulkan suara helaan napasnya. Tidak, ini bukan karena goresan di leher atau ancaman dari seorang psikopat. Tindakan itu lebih kepada menunjukkan keputusasaannya dalam menyelami hidup.

Matanya sudah lelah memandang. Dalam helaan napas dan pejaman mata, ia istirahatkan seluruh jira dan raga. Berusaha pasrah atas kenyataan yang menyita seluruh tenaganya. Dalam benaknya terus menari pertanyaan : akankah aku bisa menerima kenyataanya kelak?

Di sela pikirannya yang terus memutar, ia rasakan kehangatan menjalar di pipi kirinya. Mata yang baru saja terpejam kembali terbuka lebar. Tanpa melirik ia tahu kehangatan itu berasal dari sebuah cangkir yang menempel di pipinya.

"Minumlah." Luhan mengambil alih cangkir berisi kopi hangat yang diberikan seorang lelaki. Badan tinggi semampai itu mengisi sisi kosong permukaan bangku.

"Thanks, Kris."

"It's okay."

Luhan menyesap kopi tersebut. Dinikmatinya sensasi pahit dan hangat yang menjalar di sepanjang kerongkongannya. Ia kemudian berdecak kagum karena perpaduan bubuk kopi dan gula pasir yang sangat pas di lidahnya. Merasa secara tidak langsung Luhan memuji dirinya, Kris terkekeh lembut.

"Aku mempelajarinya dari Xiumin-Ge. Dia memang benar-benar ahli dalam membuat kopi."

"Dan kau benar-benar memiliki niat untuk belajar meracik kopi." Tawa renyah mereka memenuhi lorong ketika Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Namun semua itu hanya berlangsung sejenak. Sepersekian detik yang lalu suasana lorong itu kembali sepi. Hanya terdengar suara keributan samar dari ruangan-ruangan lain.

Luhan mengabaikan keeksistensian Kris. Lebih memilih berkutat pada secangkir kopi di tangannya, menarik sebuah filosofi dari cairan pahit sekaligus manis itu.

"Lehermu terluka?"

"Hanya goresan kecil. Akan sembuh dalam beberapa saat." Luhan tersenyum tanpa adanya niat untuk menengok wajah Kris. Bunyi menyeruput kembali terdengar dari arah Luhan. Kris pun ikut tersenyum walau tak tahu sebenarnya arti senyuman yang terbentuk di bibirnya sendiri.

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini keadaanmu terlihat tidak terlalu baik. Ada sesuatu?"

Luhan bergeming. Jemarinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap bibir cangkir dengan lembut seolah takut akan merusaknya. Mata rusa itu terus tertuju pada kopi yang hanya tersisa kurang dari setengah volume cangkir.

Kris sadar, sangat sadar bahwa Luhan saat ini tengah tak mengharapkan kehadiran dirinya. Ia tahu Luhan saat ini terlihat tak menyukai akan kehadiran dirinya hanya dengan sebuah helaan dari Luhan. Padahal, Luhan sendiri tak tahu kepada siapa helaan napas penuh keputusasaan itu ia hembuskan.

"Aku bukan ingin mencampuri urusanmu, tetapi jika kau butuh bantuanku, aku akan berusaha membantumu." Kris menepuk pundak Luhan lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk sebuah kurva. "Aku pergi dulu."

Luhan masih bergeming. Ia benar-benar tak peduli apapun tentang rekan kerjanya itu. Menganggap Kris hanya setitik debu di sudut ruangan.

Saat ini Luhan seperti tenggelam di dasar lautan nun jauh di sana. Dirinya berusaha berenang untuk mencapai permukaan laut, tapi begitu berat untuk melakukannya. Haruskah ia menyerah saja?

Pemuda Cina itu bangkit dari posisinya. Gelas porselen itu ia tinggalkan di atas permukaan kursi. Tanpa membuyarkan pikirannya, ia melangkah menjauhi tempat itu.

.

-. **UNTITLED**.-

.

Detakan jarum jam berpadu dengan hembusan napas. Menciptakan melodi tersendiri yang mengisi setiap sudut sebuah ruangan dengan putih mendominasi.

Luhan mengeja untaian kata dalam secarik kertas putih. Ada perasaan membuncah di dalam dadanya saat ini. Perasaan seperti gelembung-gelembung soda memenuhi dadanya. Ada perasaan khawatir, tidak tenang seperti ; apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya? Apa aku bisa menjalaninya?

Maniknya ia gulirkan menuju sosok lelaki di hadapannya. Setelan putih yang ia gunakan, begitu cocok dengan ruangan tempat mereka berada. Putih dan bersih, layaknya seorang malaikat surgawi. Namun bagi Luhan, dirinya itu hanya perantara dari Tuhan untuk menyampaikan kisah memilukan.

Terjadi adu tatap selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Luhan bersuara. Namun, sayangnya sang lawan bicara tak bisa mendengar begitu jelas ungkapan Luhan. Kalimat itu tercekat di antara sisi-sisi tenggorokan Luhan, hanya beberapa kata tak berarti yang lolos dari cengkraman tenggorok miliknya.

Luhan menghirup oksigen dengan perlahan kemudian mengeluarkannya kembali. Begitu terus secara berulang hingga dirinya dapat mengeluarkan suara dengan sedikit lebih jelas.

"Adakah cara mengobatinya?"

"Jika memiliki keinginan untuk sembuh, pasti ada jalan." Lelaki itu membuka snelli [1] yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ia sampirkan benda itu pada sandaran kursi yang berderit saat sebuah beban terlepas.

Langkah kakinya ia bawa untuk mendekat ke arah tubuh Luhan yang saat ini hampir menyerupai bunga layu. Bersandar lemah pada bahu kursi.

"Aku akan membantumu." Luhan merunduk semakin dalam ketika sebuah usapan hangat mengenai punggungnya.

Jemari yang sejak tadi diam, akhirnya tak tahan untuk tidak meremas surai kecoklatannya. Luhan tak ingin menangis, enggan menampilkan sisi rapuhnya. Luhan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Mati-matian ia menahan agar setetespun air mata tak jatuh. Payah ia menahan perasaan yang bercampur aduk di dada.

Ketika air mata akhirnya meleleh juga, dia menggigit bibir hingga nyaris berdarah, berusaha menahan suara tangis.

Sungguh saat ini keadaan Luhan begitu kacau. Ia menyembunyikan wajah menyedihkan itu di balik surai lebatnya yang menjuntai.

"Luhan, berhenti menyakiti dirimu. Aku ak-"

"Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong itu, Byun Baekhyun! Aku tahu ini tidak bisa disembuhkan! Kau pikir aku ini apa hingga dengan mudahnya kau ingin membodohiku?!"

"Luhan..." Baekhyun menatap punggung sempit Luhan sendu, tak kuasa dirinya menahan tangis. Ia akhirnya menerjang punggung itu. Merengkuhnya begitu erat, membiarkan Luhan terisak dalam rengkuhanmya. "Percaya padaku Luhan. Kumohon, percaya padaku."

Raungan keras dari Luhan memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Putih yang mendominasi semakin membuat Luhan merasakan pusing. Dirinya merasa begitu tersiksa saat itu. Tersiksa fisik maupun batin.

"Menangislah... menangislah..." Baekhyun mengusap lengan Luhan. Berharap Luhan akan sedikit membaik jika ia mengekspresikan rasa bercampur aduk di dadanya dengan tangis dan raung.

Gelembung-gelembung soda dalam dada Luhan meledak.Tangis Luhan semakin menjadi. Tak peduli jika anak manusia di luar sana akan mendengar raungannya. Sungguh ia benar-benar tak mempedulikan hal sepele semacam itu. Dipikirannya menari begitu banyak pertanyaan, penyataan, bahkan tangisan. Jiwanya itu ikut menangis.

Sinar mentari yang menyusup dari sela-sela ventilasi menyapa tubuh mereka lembut. Menjalarkan kehangatan musim semi pada diri mereka masing-masing. Bahkan mentari pun juga mencoba agar Luhan merasa lebih baik. Sayangnya Luhan tak acuh akan hal itu.

Tak ada niatan dalam hatinya untuk berhenti menangis, bahkan hingga sang mentari telah berganti tugas dengan rembulan. Ia tetap menangis, hingga terlelap. Harapannya saat itu hanya satu : saat ia terbangun, semua kembali seperti semula. Mustahil memang jika Luhan mengharapkan seperti yang terjadi di dongeng-dongeng atau drama picisan. Namun, tak ada salahnya bukan jika dirinya berharap?

.

.

.

.

.

to be continue

[1]Snelli : jas dokter

hallo? ehe

gimana? tertarik ga? kalo ngga ya discontinue.

ditunggu reviewnya~

btw, lebih suka yang versi ini atau yang kemaren?

 **Published on FFN**

 **December 03rd, 2017**

 **11.37 PM**

 **Revised**

 **February 04th, 2018**

 **12.08 AM**

-hana


	3. author's note

hai

maaf belum bisa update. lagi sibuk sama serangkaian ujian ni.

gue to the poin aja ya.

jadi, buat yang suka baca ff ini, gue mau nanya. mending ini ff tetap publish atau gue unpublish? dan kalo mau tetap publish, di ffn atau di wattpad aja?

tolong ya dijawab, lagi bimbang mau lanjutin atau ngga hehe

 _thanks for ur attention, guys_ :)

eiya, btw chapter one baru gue revisi. silahkan dibaca ulang jika berkenan :)

-hana


	4. two (03-15 07:30:32)

**Untitled**

by: chohana68

Sinar rembulan perlahan memasuki mimpi Luhan, kemudian terbiaskan pada memori masa lampau yang berputar di bola matanya. Saat itu, jemari kurusnya menggenggam sepucuk senjata api dengan bergetar sedangkan sepasang lawan jenis tengah bercumbu tepat di depan tubuh remajanya.

Alih-alih menekan pelatuknya, Luhan menoleh pada sosok di tubuhnya. Siluet bocah lelaki terpancar di ruangan bercahaya minim itu. Ia menatap dalam mata sang adik yang perlahan berubah menjadi kain sedingin butiran salju.

Ketika ia membuka mata, dedauan kemerahan dari pohon gingko menyambut kebangkitan jiwanya yang sejak tadi tertidur pulas. Sinar terik mentari di musim gugur telah berubah wujud sepenuhnya menjadi rembulan yang menyejukkan batin. Kerlip cahaya bangunan seberang membaur bersama daun-daun kering di ranting pepohonan. Jelas sekali bahwa tempat itu bukanlah kamar Luhan.

Semilir angin menyingkap tirai yang setengah terbuka, membiarkan seluruh pemandangan di luar sana nampak bak lukisan dari balik kaca. Tirai yang melambai membawa bola mata Luhan untuk bergulir mengikuti ujungnya. Sulaman rapi di bawah tirai, menunjuk ke arah ruangan penuh alat yang tak dikenal Luhan. Buku-buku menumpuk di sebuah meja, gambar beberapa anatomi tubuh manusia bersanding di tembok seputih gading. Yang lebih menarik atensi, lelaki berjubah putih yang tengah sibuk beraksi di depan mesin kopi.

Luhan perlahan bangkit, berpegang pada apapun yang dapat menopang tubuhnya saat beranjak dari sofa. Tangan kirinya menyentuh kepala yang terasa berat. Wajah yang terasa begitu lelah ia usap perlahan.

Ia melangkah terhuyung ke depan, coba untuk menggapai jubah putih yang sedikit kusut. Tumit berlapis kaus kaki menginjak catatan pada kertas putih.

 _Hasil Pemeriksaan._

Beberapa inci dari catatan tersebut, tubuh miliknya tumbang. Tanpa sengaja ia menyentuh kain di atas permukaan meja, menciptakan kekacauan dari barang-barang di atasnya yang tumpah dan berserakan di sisi kanannya.

Lelaki di seberangnya sontak menoleh. Ia melangkah maju, mata melotot dan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Luhan mencoba menyusun suku kata. Namun semua tercekat di antara sisi tenggorokannya. Bahkan ketika bibir tipisnya terbuka, tak ada satupun suara yang terdengar. Saat serangkai kata mulai terucap, ia menyadari dirinya mulai menangis.

Sepasang lengan mulai melingkari tubuhnya, menyalurkan rasa hangat kepadanya. Dengan jarak yang tak tersisa seinci pun, Luhan dapat mendengar jelas degup jantung penuh kekhawatiran dari dalam tubuh sahabatnya itu. Dirinya terisak.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Luhan. Kau baik-baik saja," lelaki itu memberikan sugesti kepada Luhan. Menenangkan tubuh gemetaran dalam dekapannya. Ia tahu, saat ini hati Luhan benar-benar terasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Tentu saja ia tak bisa untuk tetap diam menatap Luhan yang tersakiti. Setidaknya ia ingin mengurangi sakit di hati Luhan. Walau rasanya mustahil satu pelukan bisa menyusun kembali kepingan hati yang dirasa telah hancur.

Luhan menyimpan wajahnya dalam dada lelaki itu. Membiarkan tangisnya membasahi pakaiannya yang begitu rapi selayaknya pihak kesehatan. Tak peduli apapun respons yang akan lelaki itu berikan pada dirinya.

"Baek... a-aku... bagaimana?" lelaki itu -Baekhyun- mendesis kemudian membawa tubuh Luhan untuk bangkit. Menuntunnya dengan amat hati-hati menuju sofa, takut jika tubuh rapuh milik sahabatnya itu jatuh dan hancur.

"Istirahatlah," bisik Baekhyun. Jemarinya mengusap air yang terus jatuh dari pelupuk mata Luhan. "Aku di sini. Kau tak perlu takut."

"Bagaimana... a-aku-"

"Tak apa. Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Aku akan membantumu." Baekhyun kembali mendekap Luhan dengan erat. Jemarinya ia usapkan pada punggung sempit Luhan. Menepuk-nepuknya lembut dengan penuh perasaan.

"Sehun... bagaimana dia-...?"

"Aku. Aku akan menjaganya untukmu. Aku, Luhan. Aku akan membantumu. Kai tak perlu takut, Luhan." Baekhyun merasakan jemari-jemari Luhan yang meremas lemah _snelli_ yang ia kenakan. Seperti menyalurkan perasaan membuncah dalam dadanya yang semakin tak mengenakkan. Baekhyun dapat merasakan itu. Tentu saja, hidup bertahun-tahun sebagai salah satu orang terdekatnya membuat dirinya dapat merasakan apapun yang dirasakan Luhan. Semacam ikatan batin... atau naluri seoeang sahabat mungkin?

Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya. Menampilkan wajah dengan senyuman semanis kembang gula di pasar malam. " _Americano?_ "

Luhan mengangguk lemah. Balas tersenyum walau air mata masih setia membasahi pipi. Sebenarnya hati Baekhyun serasa remuk melihat senyuman Luhan. Lelaki di hadapannya itu seperti mencoba untuk tampil kuat di depan Baekhyun. Tidakkah itu pemandangan yang menyayat hati Baekhyun sebagai seorang sahabat?Namun tidaklah mungkin ia menangis saat ini. Ia akan semakin memperburuk atmosfir hati Luhan. Hal terbaik adalah membiarkan hatinya perih tersayat sendiri daripada menunjukkan air matanya kepada Luhan.

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya. Membawa langkah kecilnya mendekati mesin pembuat kopi yang berada di sudut ruangan. Ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang barusan sempat tertunda. Sembari menatapi tetes demi tetes kopi yang mengalir dari dalam mesin, air matanya ikut menetes. Hanya satu tetes, sebelum akhirnya ia mengusap kasar cairan sebening kristal itu.

Luhan dari kejauhan terus menatap punggung sahabatnya. Ia tahu, sangat tahu jika Baekhyun tengah mati-matian menahan tangis. Dirinya pun ingin menangis kembali jika saja tidak mengingat bagaimana terpuruknya Baekhyun saat melihat dirinya terus menangis seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Detik berikutnya, ia menyadari jika Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Lelaki itu menangis dalam diam dengan jemari yang sibuk bekerja -berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya dari jangkauan penglihatan Luhan-

Manik rusa itu beralih menatap jam dinding yang bertengger di antara gambar-gambar bagian otak. Jarum yang paling panjang menunjuk angka sepuluh, sedangkan jarum yang lebih pendek menunjuk angka lima.

Entah berapa lama mereka berdua terjebak dalam keadaan saling menyembunyikan kesedihan masing-masing. Sungguh keadaan yang akan terbilang bagai drama picisan di mata beberapa manusia namun tampak begitu menyakitkan di mata manusia lainnya. Dan seseorang yang sejak tadi mematung di balik pintu masuk adalah salah satu manusia di bagian ke dua.

 **-.UNTITLED.-**

"Haruskah aku menemanimu?" Baekhyun berujar sembari menghentikan mobil sport merahnya di luar pekarangan rumah Luhan. Ia menoleh, menyadari tak ada respons dari sosok di bangku sebelah. "Luhan, kau dengar aku?"

"Y-Ya? Kita sudah sampai?" Luhan melepas _safety belt_ pada tubuhnya kemudian terdiam saat ia melihat Baekhyun ikut melepas _safety belt._

"Aku akan bermalam." Baekhyun hendak menggapai tas di balik bangkunya, namun Luhan malah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Menahan lelaki itu agar tidak menggapai tasnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ... tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Luhan ..." Baekhyun menggenggam balik pergelangan tangan Luhan yang begitu ramping dan dingin. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum menenggelamkan diri pada manik Luhan yang begitu tenang bak air danau. " ... itu tak akan terjadi."

"Baekhyun-"

"Aku akan bermalam," ulang Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun." Baekhyun acuh tak acuh. Alih-alih menjawab, dirinya malah membuka pintu kemudi. Luhan merasa amarahnya memuncak. Suara lantangnya terdengar memenuhi mobil membuat Baekhyun mematung sejenak.

"Byun Baekhyun! Kau benar-benar ingin mati, hah?!"

Baekhyun mengembuskan napasnya lemah. Bibirnya terhimpit di antara giginya.

"Kau- kau tak akan membantuku, Baekhyun! Kau ... kau hanya akan mati konyol. Tidakkah kau mengerti?" Luhan menggeram. Jemarinya mengepal, menyalurkan amarahnya yang tak ingin benar-benar ia tunjukkan di hadapan dokter muda itu.

"Bagaimana bisa saat matahari terbit kau menyambutku ... dengan tubuh berdarahmu?" Mata Luhan perlahan memerah. Ada setetes cairan yang mengalir di pipi selembut sutra itu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menghapus tetes-tetes darahmu di lantai rumahku? Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu, Byun Baekhyun! Kau bodoh atau gila?!"

"Aku bodoh. Aku gila. Kau benar." Baekhyun terkekeh pilu di akhir kalimatnya. Bola matanya menatap ke arah setir yang ia remas menggunakan jemarinya. Sebenarnya ia bukan tak kuat untuk menatap Luhan yang tengah kalang kabut, ia lebih kepada ... menyembunyikan air di matanya yang hampir tumpah.

"Kau gunakan otakmu dan pikir, apakah bisa aku meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini bersama Sehun yang tak tahu apa-apa? Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi sedetik setelah kau menapakkan kakimu itu di dalam rumah itu." Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menangis. Namun sangat beruntung Baekhyun bisa mengatur napas dan nada bicaranya hingga lawan bicaranya itu tak tahu jika dirinya mati-matian sedang menahan air mata yang hampir membasahi pipi.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu. Kau hanya perlu membantuku dengan obat-obat berengsek itu. Kau tidak perlu ikut masuk ke dalam wilayahku." Luhan menutup kalimatnya dengan satu dehaman sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu di sisi kanannya. "Pulang dan istirahatlah. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," lanjut Luhan.

Suara dentuman pintu yang tertutup rapat menjadi awal dari perubahan raut Baekhyun. Perasaan yang semakin memburuk dalam dirinya benar-benar menyelimuti seisi mobil. Ia tak kuasa menahan untuk tidak meninju setir atau membanting apapun yang dapat dijangkaunya. Geraman dari bibir tipisnya pun tak bisa ia tahan agar tak keluar.

Rembulan malam itu semakin terang. Memantulkan cahaya temaram ke dalam mobil yang telah berantakan. Setitik cahayanya mencoba masuk ke dalam bola mata lelaki di kursi kemudi. Membuat dirinya memejamkan mata dan tenggelam beberapa saat pada kekacauan dalam dirinya.

Lupakan tentang lelaki dengan air mata yang menyelinap dari kelopak matanya itu. Lihatlah dua orang lelaki lain yang tengah berseteru di dalam sebuah rumah.

"Suruh lelaki itu pulang."

"Ada apa denganmu? Bagaimana bisa aku mengusir temanku?Lelaki yang dirasa lebih muda dari Luhan itu sedikit meninggikan suaranya namun tetap berusaha menjaga kesopanannya sebagai seorang yang lebih muda. Ia menghembuskan napasnya hingga terdengar di indera pendengaran Luhan. Ia tengah berusaha menetralkan kembali atmosfir di sekitarnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau ikuti perkataanku, Sehun?"

Luhan baru saja menapakkan kakinya di dalam rumah dan disambut oleh Sehun bersama seorang teman lelakinya. Tak masalah jika adiknya itu membawa seseorang untuk berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Namun ia tak bisa membiarkan jika Sehun membawa seseorang untuk bermalam di rumah itu. Akan sangat mengerikan jika membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku tak bisa. Kami harus mengerjakan tugas. Lagipula ini sudah begitu larut. Tak akan ada bus lagi."

"Kau bisa menyuruhnya menggunakan taksi."

"Dia tidak punya uang." Alibi Sehun.

"Akan kubayar."

"Tidak- akh! Apa-apaan kau ...!" Luhan melayangkan sebuah tamparan sengit ke pipi Sehun. Di pipi yang begitu putih itu terlukis jelas warna merah yang kontras dengan kulit Sehun. Sehun menggeram. Ia tak bisa menahan kekesalannya dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah Luhan. Membuat sudut bibir kakaknya itu sedikit sobek dan mengalirkan darah segar.

Sebenarnya Sehun amat bingung dengan Luhan. Apa yang alasan lelaki itu selalu melarang seseorang untuk bertandang di rumah. Ia benar-benar bingung tentang bagaimana pola pikir kakaknya itu.

"Kau-...!"

"A-ah ... permisi. Sehun, _hyung_ , kalian tak perlu bertengkar. A-aku akan pulang sekarang. Permisi."

"Jo-jongin!" Sehun menatap Luhan sekilas dengan manik yang berapi-api kemudian mengambil langkah seribu untuk mengejar temannya.

"Jongin, tunggu aku!" merasa dipanggil, lelaki itu refleks berhenti dan menoleh. Ia menatap canggung ke arah Sehun.

"Maaf, kau tak seharusnya melihat ini. Kau bisa bermalam jika ingin."

"Tidak Sehun. Aku akan ke rumah Zitao. Rumahnya tak jauh dari sini bukan? Aku pergi dulu." Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun dan tersenyum kaku sebelum akhirnya tubuh miliknya hilang di balik pintu.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, lampu di ruangan itu padam. Sehun sedikit terperanjat namun tetap dalam kondisi tenang. Lampu di ruangan itu memang otomatis akan mati pada waktu tertentu.

Sehun melangkah perlahan sembari membayangkan rute menuju kamarnya dalam kegelapan. Sebenarnya ia ingin mampir sejenak ke kamar Luhan, memperdebatkan tingkah Luhan malam ini. Namun dia merasa enggan untuk sekadar menatap helai rambut sang kakak. Rasa muak terhadap kakaknya itu semakin tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Selama bertahun-tahun ia bisa bertahan dengan sikap gila saudaranya itu, tetapi hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari terakhirnya untuk bertahan. Fondasi kesabarannya telah ambruk beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan ia rasa itu adalah pilihan yanh tepat. Sehun merasa saat ini dirinya telah cukup umur untuk melempaskan diri dari ikatan aturan sang kakak yang sok berkuasa di wilayah yang pada dasarnya milik mereka bersama.

"Jika bisa, aku ingin sekali membunuhmu."

"Kunci pintumu atau aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu." Luhan berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

 **Untitled**

Pagi itu, Luhan telah tenggelam dalam rutinitasnya di dapur. Suara dentingan menggema di seantero ruangan minimalis itu.

Di balik tubuhnya, Sehun melangkah menuju pintu utama. Luhan sadar akan hal itu dan mulai bersuara. "Setidaknya makanlah dulu."

Sehun acuh alih-alih menjawab. Memasang sepati hitamnya dan mengikat tali-talinya.

"Kau mendengarku?" Luhan berteriak sembari menaburkan bubuk dari dalam sebuah pil ke dalam segelas susu. "Setidaknya minumlah susu ini."

"Aku terlambat." Sehun membuka pintu utama tanpa ragu. Menutupnya keras sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kediamannya.

Luhan menggertakkan giginya. Akhir-akhir ini emosi Luhan memang mudah tersulut. Namun mengingat hal-hal yang Baekhyun ucapkan padanya.

"Bocah itu... seharusnya dulu aku membunuhnya saja."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Hai...

Maafkan, mungkin chapter ini agak membosankan. Ini efek detik-detik ujian dan gue napsuan pengen nulis :'v

Chap selanjutnya abis gue ujian ya? _See you soon!_

eh, btw ada yang tau Luhan ini kenapa?

 **Published on FFN**

 **March 15th, 201** 8

 **09.29 PM**

 **-Hana**


End file.
